We theorize that a low-intensity disease self-management intervention consisting of asthma related health messages based on the Health Belief Model and delivered regularly over an extended period via a personal digital music player, can improve asthma outcomes among low-income urban adolescents. The objective of the proposed study is to test this hypothesis and to obtain proof-of-principle that will serve as the basis for further research. Almost 25% of students in Chicago Public Schools located in high poverty neighborhoods have been diagnosed with asthma. Less than half of these children exhibit appropriate use of inhaled steroids or maintain regular visits with a physician. Through a grant from the National Institute on Drug Abuse, Sixty-Seven Kilohertz, Inc. and Northwestern University have developed a novel messaging platform for anti-drug PSAs called X-CD. X-CD delivers updateable content via long-distance wireless transmission to personal (Walkman type) digital music players. Because it does not require a PC or Internet connection, X-CD is an appropriate telehealth medium for the target population since most low-income urban adolescents do not have regular access to these tools. We have designed and built a personal CD player to work with the X-CD technology platform. However we do not believe this device is optimal for the target population since CDs may not be the primary music medium for low-income adolescents due to their high cost. Therefore, we will adapt the X-CD player to a personal music player that can tune commercial radio stations and receive, store and play MP3 music tracks that we transmit to the players. We propose to conduct a 24-week application efficacy study with non-randomized experimental and control groups, 20-30 subjects in each. Participants will be recruited from the pediatric asthma clinic at Cook County Hospital. Outcome measures including: number and severity of asthma attacks, and disease knowledge and asthma self-management skills, will be assessed prior to the intervention and at 2, 6, 12, 18, and 24 weeks.